


Calamity and Destruction

by mermaidcove



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcove/pseuds/mermaidcove
Summary: This is a collection of short pieces about my D&D character Calamity.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Calamity and Destruction

Calamity was not a stupid woman. She looked upon the ledgers at her lover Isaiah’s desk, seeing the contracts and fulfillments, all in code and squirreled away in between the logging of his regular work. She pushed a curly strand of her amethyst hair behind her ear as she poured over the ledgers with a keener eye, the jewelry dangling from her horns jingling gently. 

Growing up in the underbelly of the city rather than the manors she frequented now gave her many passive skills, knowing codes like these happened to be one of them. But it was all wrong. The symbols she knew for thievery, and extortion... they weren’t here. Instead, she found code for deaths, and sums paid. 

Isaiah was an assassin. Or at the very least a murderer for hire. ‘That's what an assassin is, isn’t it?’ She wondered to herself, before her heart caught in her throat. He had been lying to her. 

She stood straight up, nearly jumping as he stepped into the room. His soft smile and dusky tired eyes turned to confusion at her demeanor.

“What’s the matter, my songbird?” he asked, his voice silken and concerned. 

“Did you think I was stupid?” she breathed, heart hammering. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” She added. 

His face screwed up before a dawning washed over it. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and sighed. 

Calamity poised herself, gently swiping a dagger from his desk while he looked away, and slowly backing up towards the window. She was sure he would attack her. She knew too much now, was too much of a liability. 

“Songbird...” He sighed, but as he moved toward her she jumped, throwing the dagger. She missed his chest, the dagger burying itself deep into Isaiah’s arm. He grunted through gritted teeth and she took the moment of distraction to open the window and move through it. 

“Fuck-” he cursed, and renched the dagger from his arm as she climbed out the window and down the side of the stone building. Luckily for her it was immaculately ornamented, giving her plenty of footholds. 

Once her bare feet touched soft cold earthen ground tears sprung from her eyes. “Calamity!” He shouted out of the window, but she just took off into the dark wood making her way towards well... anywhere but there.


End file.
